If You Are Watching This I Am Dead
If You Are Watching, I'm Dead is the second episode of series Crisis. Overview EMOTIONS RUN HIGH AS THE PARENTS BECOME PAWNS IN THE MASTERMIND'S VENGEFUL PLOT - After a mysterious phone call, Meg Fitchmust collect a large sum of cash in order to get her daughter Amber back safely. Meanwhile, the Pakistani Ambassador is tasked with doing the unthinkable to get his son back. Elsewhere, Dunn and Finley begin working together to track down the whereabouts of a missing secret service agent and uncover a surprising secret. At the mansion, the students of Ballard High School are tested by their captors. Episode Plot Against all reason, Meg has gathered roughly $20 million in non-traceable bills - a near impossibility - per Gibson's request. At the mansion, the kids grumble when Amber is photographed with a newspaper as a presumed proof of life. Gibson calls the Pakistani Ambassador Tariq Rind, then slaps his notebook in front of Hurst and orders him to start copying. When it's all over, Hurst will be responsible for the whole debacle - but he'll be legend. At the FBI, Finley's interrogation has begun, and the only one who's cutting him a break is Anton, who insists he's a hero. Convinced Finley sucks at his job, Dunn has no time for him; he's off the field. Abby Hurst is just telling Dunn that her husband took their daughter two days ago when Finley walks through the FBI bullpen. Dunn is incredulous to discover Olsen has assigned him to be her partner, effective immediately. After all, Finley is the only person who has seen and heard the kidnappers. With a lead on Hurst's car, the new partners are off and running. Beth Ann has remained silent since the kidnappers cut off her father's finger, but Ian is able to bring her back to grim reality. All the kids gather to read Amber's proof of life newspaper. Anton's dad has been arrested for dropping the drone, and the kidnappers haven't claimed responsibility nor made any public demands. Clearly they're negotiating with Amber's mom because she has the most money, convincing Beth Ann and Ian that no one's watching out for them. Aziz Rind, son of the Pakistani Ambassador, is pulled out of the room. So why aren't the kidnappers taking his photo? With tensions high, a kid named Luke lays into Beth Ann. Both Ian and Kyle, the President's son, come to her defense. That's when a whirring sound is heard overhead. Koz orders everyone to lie down and stay quiet as the drone passes overhead. After the drill, the kids discuss what to do the next time it happens. They could make noise to draw attention - or, as teacher Mr. Nash insists, they stay quiet. Ambassador Rind and his wife are instructed to go to a park bench, underneath which is taped a ring box they're not to open. Dunn and Finley find Hurst's car outside a seedy motel room - which contains a bound and groggy Valens, Hurst's missing partner. Once free, Valens grabs Dunn's knife and holds it at her throat. It's only when Finley plays a newscast on the kidnapping that he relents. Back at the office, Valens says the last thing he remembers, Hurst brought him a cup of coffee, and then he started feeling dizzy. Nevertheless, he insists Hurst couldn't have anything to do with the kidnapping. The day before the kidnapping, Hurst took 60 minutes of personal time, near the Pakistani Embassy. Back at the mansion, it's clear Gibson has Hurst's daughter - motivating him to knock out his partner and shoot Finley. When Hurst continues to talk smack, Gibson consigns him to "the hole," then turns his attention to the money. Meg drives to a seedy neighborhood and parks under a highway bridge, where a scruffy man smacks her window and offers a car key. He drives off in her car, as she runs to the other car expecting to find Amber. Sadly, there's only an envelope with the proof-of-life photo. Meg calls Dunn to say, "I screwed up... bad. I need help." She tells Dunn the whole story and gives her the photo. Fully expecting to be arrested, Meg insists she did what she thought best and that she has told Dunn all she knows. And she knows her money will pay for whatever the kidnappers are going to do next. Dunn allows that while paying ransom isn't illegal, lying to the FBI is. Little does she know, Meg still holds the kidnappers' phone. Dunn and Finley proceed to the Pakistani Embassy to interview Rind. On first glance, Dunn realizes the kidnappers have contacted him. Rind asks for help killing his own intelligence officer, taking his keycard and opening a locked door in the Embassy's basement. Meanwhile, the drone returns to the mansion. Beth Ann and Ian stand up and yell, only to discover the drone sound is coming out of a boom box. It's all been an exercise to help Gibson flush out troublemakers. After confirming with Gibson, Koz dons his mask and smashes both kids across the face as a lesson for the others. Regardless, Beth Ann remains defiant. Just then, Olsen calls Dunn: Kyle Devore's tracking chip has reactivated, and it's in the Pakistani Embassy! Seconds later, multiple FBI and SWAT teams descend. Knowing it will take too long to get them through security, Dunn and Finley knock out the intelligence officer and use his keycard to open the basement door, revealing... two comatose American Army rangers in an all-white clean room. Finley opens a small safe with the keycard to find a satellite phone, which offers a message: "Station orange C0293GH. Code word." The soldiers are being loaded into an ambulance as Dunn tells Olsen Kyle's chip was in the box on the ambassador's desk. That's when Gibson orders activation on the second chip, which will make the FBI "deaf, dumb and blind." Indeed, when GPS indicates the tracking chip is in the FBI offices, all communication shuts down. Smelling a rat, Dunn and Finley draw their guns and check the ambulance, insisting they'll ride along to the hospital. Finley realizes one of the EMTs is one of the kidnappers, and moments later both EMTs are dead, causing Dunn to revise her opinion of him once and for all. Furious to discover the loss of his men, Gibson's kneejerk is "kill the kid." But when Koz tells him Aziz is already in transit, Gibson revises his thinking; it's time to call the next parent. Since the soldiers were kept alive, there's more proof to be had that the Lenox program is still operational. Olsen tells Dunn and Finley the clean room under the embassy is a CIA black site. Just then the tracking team comes through, their devices leading to Dunn's desk. The second GPS tracker, paper-thin, is affixed to the back of Amber's proof-of-life photo. After the news of Aziz's return to his parents airs, the phone the kidnappers sent to Meg rings, just as her husband, Noah, walks in. Aziz's parents did what Gibson asked and he was returned - why haven't they returned Amber?! Gibson assures Meg that she's different - he's just getting started with her - and hangs up. Meg tells Noah she lied to Dunn, then shows him the note that came with Amber's proof-of-life photo, asking her to get it into the FBI offices. Back at the mansion, Gibson has one of his masked men drag him back to the room with the kids. He makes a beeline for the room where Beth Ann has been sleeping and knocks. This action sends him back 12 months, when he was beating on the door to his own home, unable to get in after his wife changed the locks. Despite his pleading, Beth Ann refused to open the door then - but now, she opens the door, and falls into his arms. Cast *Gillian Anderson as Meg Fitch *Dermot Mulroney as Thomas Gibson *Rachael Taylor as FBI Special Agent Susie Dunn *Lance Gross as Secret Service *Stevie Lynn Jones as Beth Ann Gibson *Michael Beach as Olsen *Max Martini as Koz *James Lafferty as Mr. Nash *Halston Sage as Amber Fitch *Max Schneider as Ian Martinez *Mark Valley as Widener *Joshua Erenberg as Anton Roth Trivia TBA Memorable Quotes TBA Gallery Videos File:Crisis - Interrogation Clip|Interrogation Clip File:Crisis - Million Clip|Million Clip File:Crisis - Prove It Clip|Prove It Clip File:Crisis - What's Best Clip|What's Best Clip File:Crisis - Fathers Clip|Fathers Clip Images Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1